


My Dreams

by emonemo



Category: Dreamworld - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emonemo/pseuds/emonemo
Summary: Just a collection of my dreamsWarnings are because idk what’s gonna show upDates are whenever I woke up





	My Dreams

9/26/20  
  


4H is supposed to start  
The moms are all outside fighting so everything is delayed  
I tell them if they don’t stop fighting, I’m going to call the police  
They stop, but they leave and take their children with them  
I’m sad because the new kids were cool, one even showed me pictures of their bird  
Upset, I go for a walk  
I end up at Faurot park  
Not knowing how to get home, I text Melanie   
Melanie says she’s busy and will be here soon  
Just then, a child, probably 11-14 years old approaches me with a rabbit puppet that’s almost as big as he is  
I respond in fear  
Everything I say is echoed by the rabbit in a high pitch  
It pins me against a tree and this stick thing comes out of it  
It rapes me and I swear I can still feel it  
Still feel the effects   
They drag me back to their home  
I ask if it’s okay if I call Melanie  
The kid says of course  
He seems nice  
After walking around the house, I find many creepy things  
I texted Melanie and updated her on where I was  
Begging for help without explaining what happened  
Then the puppet told us it’s time for bed  
The child brings me to his room, which is small  
Most of it is taken up by the queen sized bed in the middle  
There is some floor room, though  
The child and I talk for a while   
I get to know him   
He’s also stuck here  
Then suddenly, I’m knocked onto the floor and I can’t breathe   
A demon comes out of the child  
The child falls to the floor beside me, unconscious  
Then the demon attacks me  
Saying degrading things over and over again  
He stops when the lights go off  
Apparently, the rabbit controls that  
He really wanted it to be bedtime   
The demon goes back into the child, and a moment later, the child awakens  
He sits up hesitantly  
I don’t say anything to him  
I finally just call Melanie  
Melanie comes in a red truck  
I run out and get in, and we drive off immediately  
We are followed by a black van that was parked at the building I just came from  
We drive fast   
We pass bulls and cows who try to attack us  
But the way you stop those are to lead them to be together  
Then they’re distracted by love, or whatever  
It’s a weird mechanic   
But it’s in many dreams  
So bear with me  
Eventually, the truck is too damaged to keep going in  
I get out of the car and start running  
Melanie runs with me for a while  
Eventually she’s gone  
I don’t know where she went  
Irrelevant   
Mark Salling appears   
I stop and look around  
The demon in the black van is no longer chasing me  
It was a different demon than the one in the child, or the one possessing the doll  
I go up to Mark and give him a hug  
I apologize for all I did wrong  
But he says nothing about that  
I tell him I will watch everything he’s been in   
To honor him when everyone else is boycotting him after his death  
He tells me I don’t have to do that  
And I run away  
Calling out, “See you in Hell!”   
And it hurts because it’s true  
I keep running   
Until I pass out  
Then I wake up in a house  
Alone  
It’s the room for 4H   
I get up and go out the door  
It’s the kitchen   
Melanie is cooking   
My mom is here  
There’s a couple other people, too  
But I can’t remember who they were  
I try to explain what happened to me   
Why I’m so shaken up  
But no one is listening  
I go back into the other room after a while   
There are people in here this time  
It’s the children from 4H  
Where did they come from...?  
I sit down and they are talking like normal  
The girl who showed me her bird  
She seemed shy earlier  
She was embarrassed by the name of her bird  
It was Smoke and he was some sort of black bird  
Probably not a real type of bird  
But it was pretty  
She’s showing him to everyone now  
A little girl sits next to me  
She’s maybe six or seven, maybe eight years old  
She’s so small  
She’s in a purple shirt with pink overalls over it  
The overalls have little white flowers on them in some places  
Pink overalls...  
White flowers...  
Maybe it was the other way around  
Maybe it was white overalls, pink flowers  
Irrelevant  
She starts talking to me  
But I can’t focus   
I’m too scared  
Why is everyone else alright...?  
A mom even comes in  
It’s the mom of bird girl  
They leave together   
Then another mom comes in  
And collects her three daughters  
Their names were weird  
One was Natisha   
Not Natasha   
Na-tee-shuh   
I don’t think their names are real names, either   
Then and their names are kinda pretty though  
I turn on the TV in the room and eventually all the actual people who were here leave with their moms, too  
Then there’s the little girl  
I start watching TV and she sits patiently next to me  
She reminds me of the boy with the puppet  
Innocent and nice   
She kinda looks like him, too  
Maybe they’re related  
He was in a blue dress when I first saw him  
I think he was supposed to be Alice  
That should have been up at the top when he first came in, but...  
He wasn’t wearing the dress for the rest of it anyway  
We was wearing either green or blue  
I don’t remember  
IRRELEVANT  
As I sit and watch TV  
I think about how everyone is so relaxed  
Maybe it was a dream  
The aches in my body say otherwise  
But...  
Maybe it was just a dream  
Then I woke up and realized  
Was that a dream within a dream?! 


End file.
